


Never doubt Lydia

by orphan_account



Series: A very Sterky Christmas! [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birth, Charades, F/M, Future Fic, Genius! Lydia, Giving Birth, Hale-McCall Pack, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, McCall Pack, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, vending machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt -  ”tried to get the candy bar that didn’t drop and now my hand is stuck in the vending machine, can you please stop laughing and help me?”<br/>Or: Stiles is hungry, Lydia gives birth and Derek finally talks about his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never doubt Lydia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



When Stiles got the call, he was in the middle of preparing dinner for himself. He dropped everything, turned off the stove and got in the car. The pack was finally getting a little baby!

He raced to the hospital and when he got to the waiting room, it was full. Isaac, Derek, Erica, Boyd, Allison, Jackson, Kira and Cora were all sitting there. “How is she?” Stiles asked. He sounded nervous. Why was he nervous?

“It’s okay you’re nervous. We all are. Plus, you’re becoming a Godfather in a couple of hours or something.” Derek smiled at him. Huh, had Stiles said that out loud? “yeah.” He answered.

“Anyway, Lydia’s water broke 3 hours ago or something.” Allison explained Stiles. “Scott called me and was freaking out. He sounded more upset and panicked than Lydia.” Stiles laughed. He sat down between Kira and Derek. 

“Anyone up for some charades or something?” Stiles asked the group. Everyone stood up immediately and began making the teams.

Stiles ended up on team with Derek, Kira and Erica. They were against Isaac, Boyd, Allison, Jackson and Cora, but Stiles was confident that they would win anyway. Over the years, Stiles and Derek had gotten closer, and Stiles had introduced Derek to a lot of pop culture like Star Wars, Lord of The Rings and a lot of other stuff. 

They began playing and, as always, it was a lot of fun.

***

After a couple of hours of charades, they all got tired and decided to stop playing. They had all stopped counting and didn’t know who had won, but they agreed to take a rematch some other time.

Stiles’ stomach growled and Stiles suddenly remembered that he had foregone eating dinner so that he could support Scott and Lydia at the hospital during the birth. Luckily, he knew there was a vending machine with different candy and granola bars. Stiles went to the machine and put in a few dollars so he could get his food.

He chose a granola bar and a Reeses cup, but the granola bar didn’t end up where he could get it. That annoyed Stiles, since he had payed for it and he kind of had a craving for one right now.

Stiles looked around and noticed that he was alone. Can’t hurt to try and get it, right? He nealt down so he was on his knees. At the bottom of the machine, Stiles stuck his hand in where you were supposed to pick up your snacks.

He was so close to getting the granola bar, so he decided to reach in a little longer, so his elbow also was in the machine. He got the granola bar and let out a triumphant sound. He did it! 

He pulled back and tried to get his arm out again, but he couldn’t. Shit. “Um, someone… Help?” Stiles shouted a little uncertain. What if someone from the staff heard him and thought he was hurt? He wouldn’t want that.

Stiles didn’t have to worry for long, though, because suddenly he heard Derek’s laugh. Derek came closer and almost doubled over when he saw Stiles’ face. It was priceless.

Stiles let out an irritated breath. “Yeah, okay. It looks fun, I know. Can you just take a picture, get it over with, and then help me get out of here?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded, looking serious for a minute before cracked up again. He fished his phone out of his pocket and aimed it at Stiles. “Say cheese!” he joked and then the camera flashed.

Stiles smirked at the camera and Derek snorted. “Even with your arm buried in a vending machine, you manage to look smug.” Derek knelt down beside Stiles and looked at his arm.

“How on earth did you get stuck like this?” he asked in a disbelieving voice. Stiles frowned and shook his head. “I don’t really know.” He admitted, sounding a little embarrassed.

“Okay, so maybe you should just… Can you angle your shoulder like this?” Derek directed and Stiles complied. It took them a few minutes, but eventually Stiles got his arm free.

He looked pleased for a second before horror took over his face. “No! I forgot my granola bar!” he blurted, sounding horrified. Derek rolled his eyes. Of course Stiles got stuck because of a fucking granola bar.

“It doesn’t matter. The doctor told us that Lydia has just started pushing. Half an hour, tops, and we’ll get to see the kid.” Derek explained with a little smile. “You don’t want to meet the little munchkin with granola bar stuck in your teeth, do you?” Derek joked as they went back to the waiting room. 

***

The door to Lydia’s room opened and Scott came out. “She’s here.” He told them, and he looked so happy. “She’s so beautiful!” Scott beamed as Stiles, Derek, Allison, Jackson and Cora went into the room. The group had agreed to go in in smaller groups, so they wouldn’t overwhelm the baby or Lydia. It had been a tough night for her, after all.

When Stiles entered the room, he saw Lydia sitting in a white bed with a little bundle of purple blankets in her arms. She was looking down at it and making tiny, cooing sounds. Stiles came closer and was able to make out a little face between the blankets.

Scott was right, she was beautiful. She had pale skin, like Lydia, but her eyes shape reminded Stiles of Scott. All in all, she looked like a little princess. Lydia looked up at him and smiled. “Do you want to hold her?” she asked and it didn’t take more than two seconds for Stiles to nod his yes.

She passed the baby to him and he felt so happy, holding his Goddaughter in his arms. She was very light and she made these tiny, gurgling sounds.  
Stiles held her for a few minutes before he passed her to Derek. When he gave him the baby, they got eye contact, and Stiles felt another surge of warmth in his chest. He smiled and Derek returned it before looking down at the little girl. 

Stiles gave Scott a big hug and kissed Lydia’s cheek before going out and telling Erica that she could go on in. Stiles sat down in the waiting room and told the others about how beautiful she was. When Derek came out, he sat down beside Stiles and looked at him.

Then, he reached out and laced his fingers with Stiles’. Derek’s hand felt hot and a little bit sweaty, but Stiles’ hand was probably sweaty too, so it didn’t matter. They sat like that for a while, talking with the others about the new addition to the Pack.

After everyone had seen the girl, they all went home.

***

A week later, Scott called Stiles in a panic. “Stiles! We don’t have any more diapers, Lydia is asleep and would kill me if I woke her, and I am covered in puke! Please, please buy some diapers for us?” he pleaded. “Of course, man. I’ll be right there.” Stiles answered. He raced out the door and to the closest supermarket.

When he got there, he hurried over to the diaper section of the store and there he bumped into someone unexpected. “Derek?” Derek turned around so he faced Stiles. “what are you doing here?” Stiles asked.

“Buying diapers for Scott and Lydia. Or, uh, their baby.” Derek explained. Stiles snorted. “Really? Me too.” He laughed.

“They must be really confused to get both of us to buy these diapers.” Derek agreed. “Well, we might as well go over there together, huh?” Stiles asked. Stiles nodded and they paid for the diapers and took Derek’s Camaro to Scott and Lydia’s house.

On the way there, there was some tension in the car. “So, last week..” Stiles stopped there and let Derek decide whether or not they would actually talk about it. Derek nodded and Stiles took that as a sign to keep talking. “Did that mean anything or should we just forget it?” Stiles asked.

Derek kept looking at the road but his lips twitched a little. Stiles didn’t know if that was a good thing or not.

“Do you want it to mean anything?” Derek asked. Always so cryptic when it came to feelings. “I… Yeah, I think I do.” Stiles admitted. This time, Derek’s lips moved up into a smile and he looked from the road and to Stiles. “Me too.” Derek grinned. He let go of the rear with the right arm and reached out for Stiles’ hand. Once again, they linked their hands together.

***

When Stiles and Derek knocked on Lydia and Scott’s door, their hands were still linked together. Lydia took one look at them and got a very smug look on her face. Then, she turned around and smiled at Scott. “I told you it would work.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it! Just needed some Pack feels where there's a happy Hale-McCall Pack :)  
> Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think :)


End file.
